


idk

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Dialogue Heavy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: This took, no joke, two months to actually complete.Its not that good and I don't think anyone other than me is interested in this, because they are my characters.Anyway, this was just a bit of fun that I wrote featuring two characters that I have in DnD, that I really like and I enjoy writing about. Enjoy!
Relationships: Arius Windwood/Ronny Killelylth (Original Characters), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	idk

The sound of faint chatter filtered through the door in front of them. Music was playing, a nice backdrop to what was about to occur. Perfect. It's the best way to get in, if their scouting ahead was correct. 

It would be easier if he would just shut the fuck up.

"You know, I remember this place! Damn its been a while since I've gone to a ball like this." Ronny smiled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm offended, how could you forget the first time we met?" Ronny said incredulously, a hand against his chest.

"We were eight years old, Ronny, and neither of us are exactly young. My memory ain't what it was." Arius sighed, continuing to watch the entrance from a distance. "Now can you please be quiet so we can get along with this?"

"Oh come on, we literally can't get caught, nobody is around to hear me yatter. You were so cute in a suit, its too bad you never leave that stupid armour of yours. Plus you can't say anything, Mr "clunky chain mail"." 

Feeling a little punch to his shoulder, Arius sighed and looked behind him. "Could you not? No matter how unlikely us getting caught is, that doesn't mean its impossible."

"You say that, but-"

"Ronny."

Ronny leaned back, pouting, skilfully twiddling one of his daggers in his hands. "Fine, you grumpy asshole. So this guy just needs stabbing and then we can run?"

"Exactly."

"So, why are you here?"

"To make sure you aren't killed, of course."

"Aw, you do care about me."

"Fuck off." Rolling his eyes, Arius sighed and looked back towards the doors once again. "Think you can sneak in?"

"What do you take me for, Ari, an amateur? Of course I can. I'll be back soon."

And with a small wink and a flick of a dagger, Ronny disappeared. 

Arius let a small smile form across his face, which he quickly dampened. Talented bastard. He remembered all the pranks Ronny would pull, many in this exact building. He hadn't changed much over the years, unlike Arius. He was the same happy, mischievous dumbass he once knew.

Even if he knew now that wasn't 100% the case. Arius knew a lot of it was a cover, just as his own bluntness and seriousness was. He loved to believe that someone in this world could be happy. But he knew that their jobs weren't exactly the type for happy people, or people with any self respect. 

Even back then, Ronny could be quiet, rubbing his arms, flinching when someone shouted. But Arius never mentioned it, and neither did Ronny, for Arius had shown the same behaviour. They liked to pretend that their fathers didn't still hold something over them. That they had unlearned many of the behaviours hammered into them.

That they didn't sometimes shout too loudly or throw insults like they were knives. That they didn't sometimes hate the lives they chose and the lives they built. 

But they were alive and were continuing with their lives. That was better than could be said for their fathers. 

Their lives separated young. Arius joined the army as soon as he could, Ronny joined his families "business". They reunited broken men and as much as he hated to admit it, he cared more for that dumb man than he could ever say.

What was their relationship? Arius genuinely didn't know. Because friends didn't look at each other the way they did. They didn't tease and flirt and fuck like they did, especially. The what if's, the heartbreaks, the battles.

He didn't know if he even still had the capacity to love; even the thought of Ilvan... It brings back too many painful memories. He would have wanted Arius to be happy. 

He would have liked Ronny, Arius thinks, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

He loved Ronny. Sure, the want to strangle the bastards neck can override that sometimes, but he does. And that sucked. Ronny loved to fuck and fight and flirt and Arius couldn't stop that. But that didn't make it less jealousy inducing or tiring. 

The man could like him for all he knew. Perhaps he did it deliberately. Arius didn't know and it wasn't like he was going to ask. So he just... pined, and let life continue. They were rich and powerful and successful. They would be fine.

Arius wondered if he'd be able to settle down one day and he almost laughed thinking about it. He'd probably go mad, stuck in a cabin in the woods or something. But the thought of that with Ronny... It didn't seem as bad, perhaps. A few dogs, a little garden. 

He shook his head and refocused on the task at hand. He needed to keep watch, not... daydream about something that could never happen. He had more than enough time to pine when they got home safe.

Since when was Ronny's his home? Oh for fuck's sake, Arius was done for. 

The chattering of the ballroom continued into the night. A few minutes passed, before a blue figure came into view once again, looking panicked.

"Okay, I got him, but we need to get away like right now, I should listen to you more." Ronny said, gasping with his hands on his knees, grabbing Arius's arm and dragging him away.

Screams started to filter in from the building.

"I told you, you bastard." Arius said, quietly laughing, running alongside the other.

"Look, my invisibility didn't last as long as I thought it would and a guard caught me okay? And you say that like you aren't caught all the time."

"I can fight my way out, because I have a great sword. You have kitchen knives."

"How about I stab you with my kitchen knife and see how you feel after that?"

"Hmm, maybe later."

"Kinky motherfuc-"

A shout split through Arius, as a crossbow bolt found his way past his armour into his arm. Motherfucking guards, he should have killed a few when Ronny was out, but noooo.

Ronny laughed and held back onto Arius, pulling him along once again "Come on, you've had worse, Mr Dramatic."

"Why don't you try getting a crossbow bolt in the back and get back to me? Did Morgana send you a message about the carriage yet?"

"Not at all, that bitch better be here soo-"

_Okay you assholes, I'm on that road near you. Why is the building on fire?_

A deep feminine voice very familiar to Arius spoke in his head. A deep sigh pulled out of his throat and he facepalmed before turning to his companion. 

"Ronny, why did I only just hear you set the building on fire?"

"Look, I had a fire breathing potion I hadn't used yet, okay!"

"He stole that fire breathing potion from your room. We'll be there soon." Arius replied to Morgana, a grin across his face about how pissed off she is going to be.

"You didn't have to tell her, you prick! How did you know I stole it?"

"You used your last fire breathing potion and didn't stop whining about needing to buy new more for weeks."

A few more shots came from the buildings walls, but they were easily dodged. "Seriously, you would think they would have gotten security better at shooting long distances..."

"Just because you can headshot someone 600 feet away without looking. Come on, there's the carriage."

Arius was particularly fond of this part of the mission. Where he could jump into a plush carriage and ride off into the night. Tired and laughing about what went wrong that mission. They got the job done, but damn did things usually go wrong on the way. This was a successful mission for them.

"You assholes do what you were supposed to do? Other than use one of my potions? Those things are expensive you know!" Morgana said, looking over from her position as the carriages driver. Her long black hair flew behind her as she speeds the horses up. Her green complexion and her dark purple clothing complimenting the chill night.

"Yup! We got him, I stabbed him in his heart, he's dead as hell." Ronny laughed, out of breath then points at her. "You can't punch me for the potion until we get back, so ha!"

"You know for a fact I could shoot an arrow at you right now, don't tempt me. You owe me 300 gold"

"300 gold?! Dude, you can get three from Olly for like, 150."

"If I wanted a potion that would explode in my face, I would get it from Olly for that price. But I don't want to. Now pay up, I know you probably stole some money from the rich bastard."

Pouting, Ronny pulled out two coin purses, and started counting out his money, very, very slowly. Arius did not recognise either purse. 

"Asshole. You were supposed to tell me if you steal anything."

"I was going to, but I didn't exactly have the time, now did I?"

Sighing, Arius leaned back, crossing his arms. He was cute when he got upset, he thought, a small blush coming across his face. Fucking bullshit feelings.   
Morgana gave him a knowing look, before turning back to her horses, and then back to Arius. "You bastard, you are supposed to tell me if you are hurt!"

"Tis a scratch, Moggy."

Rolling her eyes, Morgana threw a ball of healing energy at Arius. He accepted with silent thanks. "Any other injuries I should know about, Ronny?"

"I was invisible the entire time, Morgana."

Glaring at him, she replied, "Ronny..."

"Fine, I got slashed with a sword a bit, but its fine."

Arius swung around to look at the tiefling. Sure enough, he was bleeding from a chest wound. "You mother fucking asshole. I would have healed you!"

"You are out of spells, Arius."

"How the fuck? You observant shit..."

Morgana chimed in, sighing. "And how did you use up all your spells, Arius?"

Arius stayed silent, looking down guiltily. 

"For fuck's sake, you two are as useless as each other. The fact neither of you have died yet..."

"Hey, I've died three times, don't discount those!" Ronny said, laughing at Arius's misfortune and pointing at the other man. "Arius can just take more hits than me."

"And all three times was harrowing and terrible, Ronny! Seriously, I feel like I'm the leader of this group not you."

"One day, Morgana, one day."

They continued to bicker just as they always did. Morgana was... interesting. As a matter of fact, Arius knew Morgana as a kid, having known her parents quite well. She'd always been handy with a bow, that much was obvious. She joined up with Ronny long before Arius did, and finding out who she was, was a surprise. He never did enquire into how she ended up here; maybe he should do that eventually.

Nowadays, she's Ronny's right hand woman and currently, driver. (It isn't her fault her horses will only listen to her and nobody else.) She would have gladly come along as well. But with all three of them, the missions are both legendary and always end badly. They are powerful separately, but together their missions tend to take a few... turns. 

Last time Morgana ended up killing her twin sister. Yeah, Arius hadn't gotten it either. But he would follow the young woman to the edge of the earth, so he felt no need to question. Perhaps that's a bad idea, but... she was a good lass and Ronny trusted her and Arius trusted Ronny. 

He actually trusted that dumb bastard. Where did his ability to read people go? Love is one thing, but trust... It's a feeling not familiar to Arius and it was scary. To have people trust him and for him to trust them; it was lovely and terrifying and hilarious. He had friends, actual friends.

Arius let out a small chuckle at that, causing the others to look upon him. 

"What's so funny?" Ronny said, poking his cheek with a manicured finger. 

"Nothing, just thinking. So, what are we doing when we get back?"

Morgana smiled, winking at him from the back of her horse. "Well, I assume some alcohol is in order. And counting our winnings. All the winnings, Ronny."

"I don't even hide money that much anymore! It usually makes it way back to the business anyway...." Ronny replied, huffing. "Plus I'm the owner, its not like I have a salary."

"Yeah, neither do we, asshole. We are three competent assholes in a business trench coat." Morgana said, miming a stack with her hands. "It doesn't leave much room for finances."

"Hey, you called us competent, that's an improvement! Also, you know I handle money well."

"You buy potions from Olly. He is objectively the worst potion maker in this town. Plus you only buy from him because you have a crush on the green bastard."

"I do not!"

"Do to!" 

They were like squabbling siblings, sometimes, Arius thinks, leaning back, his eyes closing. Who was he kidding, they were always squabbling. It was funny sometimes, but if Morgana could just stop bringing up Olly...

Not that Arius had anything against the potion maker, quite the contrary. He was a kind and very chill guy who occasionally supplied the party with drugs and, of course, potions. He just hated how dumb Ronny got around him; how he would flirt and charm and act like Arius didn't even exist. 

Something in Arius's brain is begging him to just "talk to the damn bastard, either he rejects you or he doesn't" but considering Arius's lack of experience... He could live with the casual sex, of course he could. At least it was something, right?

Who's he kidding, he's going mad and Ronny is constantly so attractive and annoying and dumb and...

He sounds like a school child. Surely this wasn't as hard the first time Arius did this. But, then again, Ilvan confessed to him, not the other way around. Ilvan is laughing his head off at him in heaven and Arius knows it. 

Thankfully, before his thoughts could stray further, he was poked in the shoulder. 

"You awake, old man?"

"I am two months older than you, Ronny." Arius sighed, opening his eyes and looking towards the tiefling. "Now what was so important you interrupted my slumber?"

"We're back? God you were out of it. Come on, let's get you a drink." Ronny replied, wrapping his arm around the elven man as they got out of the carriage.  
Arius took stock of his surroundings. Realising that yes, they were back at their base of operations, he smiled. He needed to get better at focusing... The large tavern that acted as a front for their "business" was quite nice, if he did say so himself. Ronny's father had been a terrible interior designer. Once Ronny decided on changing it up, Arius jumped at the chance to help.

Ronny complained to hell and back about how annoying the fur rug in front of the fireplace would be to clean. That of course didn't stop him from plopping himself down on it as soon as he entered.

"So, let me guess, I'm going to be waking you two up tomorrow after you sleep on the rug again?" Morgana said, carrying her packs and handing the men a bottle of wine each. "Please try to be clothed this time, I can only handle so much trauma."

"Oh fuck off, Moggy, we'll make it to our beds, I promise." Ronny replied, lying back and putting his arms behind his head. "Or at the very least, we won't be naked."

"Something tells me you won't hold yourself to that, Ronny." She grumbled and looked to the floor where much of the groups supplies already resided. "Let me guess, you want these upstairs?"

"Love you, Mog!"

"Dickhead. If you aren't nice to me, I'll go drink in my room with a good book and you will have to carry your bags upstairs yourself. Capisce?"

"Moggy! I am always nice to you, aren't I?"

"Gods, you aren't even drunk yet; let Morgana get to bed, and I'll bring it up in the morning." Arius said, smiling as he popped open the cork on his wine. 

The tiefling sighed in fake exasperation and took a sip from his own wine. "Fine. You are dismissed, Morgana!"

"Fuck off, man." Morgana replied, flicking Ronny's head with a large finger as she passed by. "Now I am going to sleep and y'all should too, seriously. My healing can only do to much..."

"Okay, mom." Arius smiled into his drink, as Morgana gawked at him, a hand against her chest. 

"Come on, not you too! I'm over here wasting my spells, when you are the healer; you have no ground to tease me over." She says, pointing at him, her face squished with overexaggerated annoyance.

"Please go to bed, Morgana." 

With a huff, the golric woman left, flipping them off as she made her way upstairs.

"Well, now that mom is gone..." Ronny said smiling and leaning into Arius. He looked at him for a second before, sighing and leaning back again, almost hitting the edge of a table.

"Be careful you dumbass." Arius sighed and leaned back also. Yup, the carpet had been a good purchase. Even if it had been a bit hard to get the stains out last time...

Now is not the time to think about that, Arius thought. He blushed slightly and looking away from the tiefling next to him. The wall could use some new pa-

A giggle came from the other man. "You moping, Ari? Thinking about something?"

"Yes, how annoying you are."

"I am wounded! You are blushing like a tomato though, so unless me being annoying gets you going..." The tiefling replied, leaning over the other man, a wide smile across his face.

"Ronny..."

"Who am I kidding, if you didn't find my annoyance endearing, you wouldn't spend time with me."

"I could never hate you, Ronny." 

He smirked and pulled the other man closer. "Prove it then." The look on Ronny's face screamed of mischief and underneath, something softer and desperate. Gods, Arius loved him. A smile grew across his face and he looked into the tiefling's eyes. 

"As you wish."

Arius couldn't have resisted him if he tried. 


End file.
